


Home

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [31]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Fuyuhiko finally returns home after pulling an all-nighter for a mission. Turns out he's very cuddly when he's sleepy.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Lessons In Strength, Friendship and Love [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The second of three shipping ficlets written and posted for Fuyuhiko's birthday. Enjoy.

Kazuichi was on his seventh Mario Kart race, and Fuyuhiko still hadn't returned home.

He wasn't too worried – Fuyuhiko had made sure to text him every hour to reassure him and give him progress on the mission – but he really missed his boyfriend, damnit. Going to sleep wasn't the same without Fuyuhiko in his arms. He hated these long yakuza missions that took Fuyuhiko so long to complete.

The mechanic had woken up at about 7 that morning after a fitful sleep. He'd spent the next hour working on repairs for various broken household appliances he'd bought online, chugging down a bottle of cola to keep himself focused. He then took a shower – Fuyuhiko would annihilate him if he wasn't clean by the time he got back – and settled down to play video games in the living room while he waited for his boyfriend to come home.

He'd just begun lap two when he heard his phone chime from the coffee table. He paused the game and seized his phone, unlocking it to find another text message from Fuyuhiko:

_Almost home. Gimme 5 mins._

Kazuichi responded with a heart emoji and returned to his game with a loving smile.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, he heard the front door open, followed by Fuyuhiko trudging over to the couch. He looked absolutely exhausted. His pinstriped suit was in tatters, and his skin was covered in cuts and bruises. Luckily, as far as Kazuichi could tell, he hadn't sustained any serious injuries.

"Hey, babe," said Kazuichi, giving Fuyuhiko his megawatt smile. "How'd it go?"

Fuyuhiko grunted in response as he settled himself on the couch, resting his head on Kazuichi's shoulder. "'M fuckin' beat."

Kazuichi chuckled. "I missed you."

"Mmm." Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around Kazuichi, pulling him into a sideways embrace and holding him tight.

Kazuichi pouted at the lack of proper response, but he returned the hug nonetheless, wrapping his arms around Fuyuhiko's small form. "C'mon, say you missed me, too," he whined.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes as he nuzzled the crook of Kazuichi's neck. "You know I did," he mumbled. "I don't have to say it."

Kazuichi blushed at Fuyuhiko's overt displays of affection. It was quite rare for his boyfriend to be this cuddly. Of course, he'd kiss Kazuichi, hold his hand, sometimes play with his hair, and of course they usually slept in each other's arms, but he was all over him now. Kazuichi found it adorable.

_Ah, right, he's always real cuddly when he's real tired… man, he really is beat._

"You're really showin' it," he replied to him with a chuckle. "You're kinda actin' like you just came back from a week-long trip." He slowly ran his hand through Fuyuhiko's hair. It wasn't as soft as it usually was, and there was some dirt caught up in the blond tufts, but Fuyuhiko hummed appreciatively against his neck all the same, and that was enough for Kazuichi.

He could see that Fuyuhiko needed a shower and a fresh, cozy change of clothes. He doubted the pinstriped suit was very comfortable, especially in its threadbare state, but if Fuyuhiko was bothered by it, he wasn't showing it. He didn't object when Kazuichi lay down on the couch, instead snuggling into his chest and yawning quietly.

Kazuichi wondered if he could get away with calling him cute right now. Maybe Fuyuhiko was too tired to care. He didn't want to risk ruining the mood, though; Fuyuhiko had given him a death glare and a light snack upside the head the last time he'd complimented him like that. So, instead, he relaxed and held Fuyuhiko close, drawing circles along his backside.

It wasn't long before Kazuichi realised that Fuyuhiko had fallen asleep with his head rested against Kazuichi's chest. He felt the yakuza's chest rise and fall against his stomach. If this was how they were going to spend the day together, Kazuichi sure wasn't complaining.

The mechanic drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes after that, his face adorned with a soft smile.


End file.
